


Whispers, a Poetry Collection

by reflectingstars (Bellflower)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/reflectingstars
Summary: Ongoing poetry collection, started in 2020 and updated whenever inspiration strikes.Latest - 20/09/20 - 'Apart'
Kudos: 3





	1. Fragile

I curl inward, inside  
this shimmering box  
planes of clearest glass  
open to it all  
but distant, separate  
a wall of diamond  
sand and nothing more


	2. Apart

The storm beyond my window rages  
ongoing, churning, above and around  
sometimes I stare, caught up, entranced  
it burns my aching heart to marathon  
a race in winds on bloodied earth.


End file.
